moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Benwell Reneigh
Father Benwell Reneigh (Born Benwell Reneigh 0 L.C) is a wandering minister and preacher of the Holy Light. As a member of the Reneigh family, Benwell has kept on and off again contact with his relatives, spending most of his times far away on pilgrimages. History Early Years Benwell was born to Reginald and Louise Reneigh in Strahnbrad, the youngest of five, Ben was the odd one out. Most of his brothers dreamed of being great soldiers and grew up preparing to become them. Ben was different, often babysat by his older sister, Deborah Reneigh, Ben became more interested in helping others. Ben spent much of his early childhood visiting the Strahnbrad Chapel. At first he just liked the warmth and the pretty stained glass windows, but soon he started listening to the priests and became deeply interested in the Holy Light. Ben became an altar boy at the age of 10, mentored by Father Quentin, the senior priest at the chapel. The Downfall of Alterac As a young boy, Ben was largely unaware of what had happened. What he remembers is soldiers marching in the snow on their way to Alterac City to slay the King. Ben ran back to his family and traveled with the rest of the refugees, under martial law. However soon King Thoras Trollbane lost control of Alterac and the rebuilding of Strahnbrad was lost after the Syndicate seized control. Ben fled with Father Quentin and a few other members of the Church in Alterac, who were spared from slaughter. Ben traveled with this small band of holy men before more and more them were lost. Ben continued to receiving several lessons a day from Father Quentin until he too perished from exhaustion, his frail body unfit for the journey. Ben reached Southshore with a small fraction of the remaining clergy fleeing Alterac. They were able to purchase a merchant ship to bring them up the Thondroril River to Lordaeron City, but they did not have enough gold for a mere altar boy they hardly knew. So Ben was left in Southshore, surrounded by war. A boy of eleven, Ben found comfort in the Holy Light once more, becoming an acolyte in the more significant Diocese of Southshore. At the age of 13, after faithfully serving the rebuilding Diocese of Southsore, Ben became a lay-priest living a quiet existence. Ben seemed to have a bit of a natural talent with the Holy Light and instruction, Benwell entered a local monastery in the Hillsbrad Foothills at 15, intent on becoming an ordained priest. Ben remained at the monastery for nine months, still a teenager after he was ordained at 16. Wandering Minister After becoming Father Benwell Reneigh, Ben left life at the monastery, which he secretly found dull, seeing no point in meditation. Intent of bringing peace, healing others and spreading the word of the Holy Light, Benwell departed for the Alterac Mountains, hoping to bring peace to his homeland. Ben was greeted with a different Alterac that he left, defunct and in ruin. Ben made attempts to try to bring a few bands of Syndicate to peace, only to be told to fuck off or assaulted. After repeated failures, Ben left Alterac, deeming it a lost cause. Ben headed to Lordaeron City, where he visited his two brothers Sheldon and Devon who had become quite the warriors. During this splendid visit, Ben discovered that his brother Jethro had remained in Alterac and his beloved sister, Deborah had fled to Stormwind City with her two daughters and husband. Ben had missed his sister sorely, and set off on a long pilgrimage and journey south to Stormwind City. His journey was a slow one, often paused by helping travelers or spending up to whole weeks in various inns. Ben practiced his holy duty of healing the sick and aiding the poor and even held the occasional sermon. Ben finally arrived in Stormwind City at the age of 17. Ben had a joyous reunion with his sister and quickly grew attached to his two nieces, Zaria and Avirin. Ben remained in Stormwind City for a month, but soon found himself yearning for the road again. Ben had come to the conclusion that his service to the Holy Light was not to remain in some chapel all day, but rather to be actively spreading the holy word. Benwell set off south, traveling throughout the rebuilding Kingdom of Stormwind where he administered the Light to those who needed it. Ben then left the kingdom and went down into the jungle of Stranglethorn Vale. No longer was his own faith the strongest faith in the lands he traveled, Ben got into multiple confrontations with the dangerous trolls of the area. Saving many adventurers and merchants throughout the jungle, Ben quickly became a skilled traveler. Yet, Ben desired to go even further and set to the pirate port of Booty Bay. Evading the unsavory types in his midst, Ben was able to purchase a crammed passage on a meager merchant galley headed to the island archipelago of Kul Tiras. Ben enjoyed a more splendid time in Kul Tiras before sailing back to the mainland, arriving in Menethil Harbor. From there Ben began a long pilgrimage in which he traveled throughout the various Dwarven domains, aiding travelers and spreading the word of the Holy Light. Third War After several years spent traveling throughout the lands of the Dwarves , Ben received word of the murder of King Terenas Menethil II and the destruction of Lordaeron City at the hands of Prince Arthas. Mourning the death of his brothers, Ben quickly set off to Lordaeron, providing as much aid as possible to the people of Lordaeron throughout the Third War. Although not Lordaeronian himself, Benwell joined the exodus of Jaina Proudmoore to settle in Kalimdor. Benwell tended to the wounds of the refugees on the long voyage at sea. Wandering Minister Once More After landing in Kalimdor, Ben helped with the settlement of Theramore Isle until departing once more to explore this vast unknown continent. Ben traveled through the hostile Barrens until reaching the lands of the Kal'dorei. Benwell spent many years in the lands of the Night Elves, learning about Elune and her connections to his own faith. While staying in Darnassus, Ben received word of the upcoming campaign in Northrend led by King Varian Wrynn. Ben joined the Kal'dorei dispatches on their journey to Valiance Keep. Bengal assisted in various Alliance operations throughout Northern, not formally joining the Argent Dawn, but being closely associated in all operations. It was during a stop in Dalaran for supplies, when Ben received word of the unfortunate demise of his sister, Deborah at the Argent Tournament. Deeply saddened by the lost of his closet sibling, Ben left Northrend to return to Stormwind City. Ben set off on another pilgrimage, this time journeying north to aid the people of the Hillsbrad Foothills after being displaced by the Forsaken. Ben remained meandering throughout the Hillsbrad Foothills with the occasional expeditions into the Alterac Mountains with little success until word of the trial of Garrosh Hellscream to be held in Pandaria. Ben didn't have any interest in Garrosh, rather he wanted to explore this new land of Pandaria. Ben left the Hillsbrad Foothills, eventually arriving in Pandaria by ship from Menethil Harbor. Benwell enjoyed his pilgrimage through this unknown land of Pandaria, where he as usual spread the Holy Light, visiting many small rural Pandaren villages. Afterward this more easy mission, Benwell took a brief respite in Stormwind City, where he took the time to make a brief visit with his Zaria, whom he had not seen for so long. Immediately afterwards, Benwell embarked on a long and distant pilgrimage to the lands of Tanaris, Uldum and the Thousand Needles, likely his most perilous pilgrimage yet. Benwell has yet to return from this journey. Category:Characters Category:Alteraci Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Priests Category:Human Category:House of Reneigh Category:Diocese of Alterac